Flywheel
by Goldenbrook27
Summary: Marinette has always been late for class. Her teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev, has finally had enough. She sends Marinette to the Garage Club, where she may have gotten someone akumatized... How will Ladybug and Chat Noir beat this new villan?
**Author's note ~**

 **Hi! Thank you SO much for bothering to click on this story, it really means** **a lot to me!**

 **Make sure to leave a review to let me know that people are actually enjoying my content!**

 ****More chapters to come in the future!**

 _ **Hope you enjoy ;3**_

Marinette ran down the streets of Paris, her eyes wide and frantically clutching her backpack. She's late for class, only the usual. Making hasty turns around sharps corners, on-by lookers stared at the panicked girl.

She burst through the school's front door, running through the long corridors. When she finally reached Room 141, she swung open the door, gasping for breath. "Took you long enough, loser." A familiar sour voice said. Chloe smirked, followed by a nasty look by Sabrina.

"Mrs. Bourgeois, please. Marinette, sit down. You've been late almost the entire year, and I won't stand for it!" Ms. Mendeleiev slammed her hand on her desk. Marinette scurried to her desk, quickly sat down, and guiltily slammed her head on the wooden table. "I want to see you after class." She said with an un-amused glare.

Adrien looked behind him, concerned for his friend. He too was often late, but was never punished for reasons that are unknown to him. _Maybe it's because of my father?_ He thought. Adrien shrugged it off, focusing his attention on Ms. Mendeleiev's lecture.

The bell rang. Marinette miserably watched all the students leave the room before marching up to Ms. Mendeleiev's desk. "You wanted me..?" She peeped shyly. "Yes." She pulled out a pink slip from under the table and began to scribble over it. "You will be working with the Garage Club today as a punishment." She sighs and puts her hand on her forehead. "I really do hope this helps… You can't keep doing this Marinette." Marinette dipped her head. "I'm sorry… I won't disappoint you." She grabbed the slip and ran out of the classroom.

She was stunned when she entered the room. The garage rang from the sound of multiple drills running, the smell of rust and oil tainted the area. Metal scraps lied all over the floor, none of them seemed to have any specific place to be. "Uh… Excuse me?" She said awkwardly. She peeked her head around the corner and saw sparks flying behind a large truck. She slowly creeped to its direction, a glint of curiosity appeared across her eyes.

"Hello?" She repeated. No answer. Suddenly, the sparks disappeared, and a head covered by a mask popped out of nowhere. "Oh, you're here!" "Um… Yes! I am. I mean- I'm here, but-" Marinette responded with her usual jumpy tone. "Cool. I really need someone to clean out the pipes!" The person flipped up the mask, revealing a girl with a bright smile. She had light purple hair, with dark brown eyes and a good attitude.

"C'mon, the pipes are up there. Oh! Also, you'll need these-" She handed Marinette a squirt bottle and an already dirty rag. "Okay?" Marinette said, a bit disgusted. "Go on! Up the ladder!" The girl said, shoving Marinette by the back.

Marinette waddled up the ladder, only to find an overly-small space that no human being should be confined to for as little as 10 minutes. She gasped as she hit the top of her head against an old pipe. _Let the torture begin…_

Max threw down his drill in frustration. _This car won't stop making irregular movements!_ He thought. _How did the others do it?!_ "Keep trying, idiot. You're never going to get it right." Said Carter. Max grimaced. He has no talent whatsoever in the car-building area. But he's come from a line of descendants who had always been engineers, and disappointed his family is the last thing he wants to do. In the mid of the heat, he winced as he was hit hard in the back of the head, the pain quickly becoming sharp. He looked down at a wrench… Max felt so angry he felt he was going to explode.

Marinette gasped as she knocked over a wrench with her elbow. It disappears under the platform that's holding her up to the ceiling. She cringes when she hears a cry of pain, but dares not to look down.

Somewhere in Paris, bright beams of sunlight enter a dark room. A man in a mask grins.

Max's attention veers toward a butterfly that entered the garage. It vanishes into the wrench he clenches in his tight grip. A violet mask outlines his eyes.

"Flywheel, this is Hawkmoth. I understand your anguish and need for revenge, and I want to help you. Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous, and together we will rule Paris." "As you wish." Max grinned. He disappeared in a fog of darkness, and was gone.


End file.
